


I Love You When You're Clean

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-13
Updated: 1997-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th in the 'I Love You When' series. Blair gives his favourite cop a bath.<br/>Sequel to I Love You When You're Sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You're Clean

## I Love You When You're Clean

by Dean Warner  


"I can't _stand_ this!" 

Blair smiled, a little concerned, but far too amused to show it. "Come on, Jim, it's not that bad. Man, after Quinn shot me, I--" 

"We're not talking about you, Chief," Jim insisted. "This is about me." 

"Oh, and the world _must_ revolve around _you._ I forgot." 

"Yes," Jim replied, smiling at his own grouchy mood. "The world revolves around _me._ " 

Blair laughed gently. "You wish." 

"No, I _know._ " The injured detective smiled wanly, wishing the pain in his shoulder would die down to a dull roar and the feeling of grit and dirt on his skin would go away by itself. "The world revolves around me, and it should do want _I_ want it to!" 

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not going to be able to do this by yourself." 

Jim stared at his partner for a long moment, denying the inevitable. "Chief, I hate this." 

Blair took him by the hand, carefully supporting him to the bathroom. "I know, Big Guy. But you have to do it."  
  


* * *

It took several long moments to set things up, and Jim gritted his teeth in pain a number of times before he was safely placed in the bathtub, his damaged shoulder well wrapped in plastic against the hot water that sent steam billowing around him and his lover. 

"God, Jim!" Blair exclaimed with a laugh, soaping up a loofa sponge and setting to work on his partner's uninjured arm. "What the hell did you do while you were in the hospital--roll around the grounds?" 

"No," Jim replied curtly, clenching his jaw as he accidently jarred his shoulder again. "The nurse was _way_ too ugly to give me a sponge bath." 

"Jim! You actually refused a sponge bath on the basis of the nurse's _looks?_ " He shook his head as his soapy hands moved down to the detective's well-built chest. "I never knew you were so prejudiced!" 

Jim smiled mischievously. "Let me rephrase that. He wasn't nearly as good-looking as _you._ " 

"Oh, well then." 

The detective stretched back as best he could, enjoying the feel of Blair's ministrations. The younger man was trying to be careful, trying not to jar his lover, but, once the sponge reached sore and gritty abs, Jim wouldn't have noticed a little jarring--or an earthquake for that matter.  
  


* * *

Blair was enjoying himself as well, happily scrubbing away dust and dirt that had been caked on Jim's skin since the detective had been, literally, beaten into the dirt and shot, just thirty-some hours ago. 

Luckily for him, Blair had disobeyed orders--as usual. If he had stayed in the truck--half a mile away--he might never have heard the gunshot, might never have called for an ambulance to go with the backup that providentially made record time in getting to the scene before... 

"Hey, Chief? You with me?" 

Blair looked down at hands that had stilled while his mind lost itself in the terror of yesterday morning. "Sorry, man," he offered lightly as he returned to his ministrations. "Just... thinking." 

"Well, think about helping me get clean instead," Jim suggested. 

"Sure." 

Actually, this was the first time Blair had been able to really pamper Jim in a long time. Their lives had gotten so busy lately. School was driving Blair crazy, as he sought to put off publishing his thesis _one more time,_ and Jim had been kept busy by a hundred different cases, ranging from burglaries to extortions. They'd had no real time together in far too long, and Blair vowed to put yesterday out of his mind and concentrate on the here and now. 

He replenished the soap on his sponge and returned to his work, lifting one of Jim's legs carefully to wash it, marveling at the strength that was visible in that limb. There were too many bruises on Jim's body, but Blair was only focusing on the strength right now. Too much thought of the bruises, and he'd slip into the past again. And Jim deserved a lot better than that, just now. 

"You're going to scrub my skin off, Chief," Jim complained good-naturedly. 

"I'm getting you clean," Blair protested, lifting his lover's other leg and starting work there. "Besides, your Sentinel senses detect dirt too easily. You won't feel clean until I _get_ you that way." 

"That's not all you're getting me, Chief," Jim advised, his voice dropping, though it dripped with humour. Blair's scrubbing reached Jim's thigh, and the younger man saw what his lover meant. 

"I can _not_ believe that having a bath is enough to turn you on," Blair joked. "Are you sure the painkillers they gave you didn't heighten your libido?" 

Jim captured his partner's hand and brought it tenderly to his lips, heedless of the soap that now coated his lips. "It isn't the painkillers, Chief." 

"Well then," Blair offered, grabbing a washcloth to start rinsing the detective's body. "Let's get you rinsed off."  
  


* * *

Jim would never have thought that Blair could get him rinsed, dried, and packed off to bed in such short order--though his cock screamed that it was taking far too long as it was. 

"Okay, Big Guy," Blair said, standing at the side of the bed, still with his air of slightly frenzied efficiency. "Need anything else?" 

"Yes," Jim declared, using his good arm to grab the anthropologist around the waist and pull him onto the mattress. "You." 

"Oh you do, do you?" Blair fussed himself into a sitting position. "Well, what if I have other things to do? I mean, I already undressed you, bathed you. I have other commitments, you know?" 

Jim scooted up against the headboard, leaning in to kiss his lover soundly. "The world revolves around _me,_ remember?" 

Blair smirked, returning the kiss. "I forgot." 

"Broke a major house rule there, Chief," the older man admonished. He went to work on Blair's neck, causing the younger man to groan delightfully. 

"There a punishment for that?" 

"No," Jim replied, trying to work off Blair's t-shirt one-handed. "A reward." 

Blair stilled his partner's hands, dropping his own mouth to start working on Jim's neck. "If it's a reward, _I_ should get to choose it." 

Jim gasped as his lover fixed his teeth gently on the detective's nipple. "O--Okay... You choose..." He hissed, writhing lightly as Blair sucked his now-hard nub deeply into his mouth. "Whatever you want." 

The younger man grinned. "I want you," he whispered, sliding down Jim's naked body to lick and suck at the larger man's stomach. 

"You've... _Jesus!_ You've got me," Jim vowed. 

"Good." 

The next few minutes were exquisite torture for the detective. Blair was gentle, slow-moving, and absolutely thorough in his plundering of the larger man's body. In short, Blair was killing his lover. 

"Blair, please!" 

"Mmmmm... God, Jim... You taste so good like this." 

Jim could hardly get the words out. "Like what?" 

"Clean," Blair whispered reverently, licking a tight circle around Jim's navel. "I love you when you're clean." 

"Give... give me a bath like that more--God!--more often... and I'll always--" He cut off in shock as Blair's mouth engulfed his cock from tip to root. 

Blair pulled away from the organ briefly, and smiled up at his lover, who was staring dazedly down at him. "Now we'll see what the world revolves around."  
  


* * *

Jim gazed down at his lover as the younger man worked Jim's cock in and out of his mouth for a long moment before sucking on it hard enough to make the larger man scream. "Come on, Chief," he begged weakly. "Come on. _Please!_ " 

His lover couldn't make any comment with Jim's organ firmly in his mouth, and his only response was to suck harder and begin pumping his mouth against Jim's body, causing the larger man to buck roughly in response. 

And through it all, Jim kept his eyes on his lover's, noting Blair's love and mischief as they shone there. The kid was _so_ beautiful! And never moreso than when he was torturing Jim like this. 

"Please, Chief... Please, lover... God!" Jim's bucking rhythm grew faster now, wondering if he'd pop his stitches and knowing it would be worth it if he did. "Please... killing me... please, please..." With an inarticulate scream, Jim came violently into his lover's mouth and sagged back into the mattress.  
  


* * *

"You okay?" Blair asked moments later, as he slid up to share a Jim-flavoured kiss with his lover. "Didn't break anything, did you?" 

"Maybe," Jim conceded. "But I don't care." He kissed Blair again and sighed in exhausted contentment. "God! You are _so_ amazing!" 

The younger man simply smiled smugly and wrapped his arms carefully around Jim's chest. "Welcome home, Jim." 

"Thanks for the bath," Jim countered, pulling Blair's head down to lay comfortably on his chest. "And everything else." 

"Anytime."  
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at xangst@frii.com  
.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
